Siblings Unite!
by Arima-chan
Summary: The Uchiha and Uzumaki-Haruno kids have been best friends since the beginning of time. But can their friendship last through high school, love, and being in a band together? yeah summaries still aren't my strong points. Sasusaku mainly but there are other couples
1. Prolouge

Hey guys long time no talk to...anyways... Kinda having a hard time with _My sister is my girlfriend_ so i'm stopping that for a little while but i'm going to replace it with this :) I'm going to update when ever I can cause I do have basketball and homework sooooo I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Karin P.O.V

I officially declared my self the luckiest person at Konoha High! Not only am the most popular girl, i'm also the sexist, and most desired. I, Karin Uzumaki, the head cheerleader of Konoha. Although, I am unlucky in having to live next to the Uchiha nerds. Bleh!

You would think that children from the amazing Uchiha family would be super uber duper attractive but they're not. Why am I so unfortunate to be their neighbor! You want to know something else creep? The twins are in my grade! I can't remember their names, but one of them sits on the porch, which is is outside their 2nd story room and directly across from mine, and just plays on his computer for hours. Sometimes he'll smirk, which is really creepy.

In other words, the Uchiha kids are WEIRD!

Hinata P.O.V

I don't think I can be any happier than I am now! My long time crush, Naruto Uzumaki, took me, Hinata Hyuuga, out on a date yesterday! If it wasn't for my friends who convinced him to take me, I don't what I've would've done this weekend. Although my cousin Neji wasn't to happy with it, he still aloud me to go.

Naruto hasn't been to school this whole week and it's Wednesday. Shikamaru said he might be sick cause his voice sounded weird when he called him the other day. I'm going to go to his house tomorrow and take him some soup...maybe that will make him fill better.

Naruto P.O.V

I'm am the happiest person around! My siblings moved to Konoha on Monday. Sasori and Deidera, the eldest out of the six of us, decided to buy a house so that we don't have to like in my cramped apartment. We could only afford a four bed room house. Our parents are super rich thankfully but they only paid for half the house cause they didn't want to spoil us...even though I think were kind of spoiled. They are making us pay for our own food and clothes so I thin thats fair.

My brothers Sasori and Deidera have their own room and so does our little sister Sakura. Unfortunately, Menma, Gaara, and I have to share one room. Luckily, we get the biggest room.

Since my grandma Tsunade is the principle of my high school, she aloud me a few days out of school to help my family move in.

Sasori and Deidera are seniors this year. Deidera is a year older but do to some problems he had to redo his Senior year. Menma is a Junior. Gaara, Sakura, and I are Sophomores. Stupid Sakura skipped a grade. Lucky.

Our best friends, the Uchihas, are going to our school too. They have a set of twins, Sai and Sasuke. I call em Teme (Sasuke) and Emo boy (Sai). Their big brother Itachi is awesome! I think Sakura is in love with Itachi. haha.

I've been in school with Sai and Sasuke, but we kept our distance from each other and act like we don't know one or another for a reason. The funniest thing, is that Sasuke is dressed like a total nerd haha. Why he dresses like that I don't know.

Did I mention that we're in a band together? Dattebayo!

* * *

How's the prologue?


	2. Chapter 1

__So i decided to edit a bit of the story...so um yeah...I'll have more chapters up soon :)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Sakura P.O.V

"Hey Sakura-Chan how do you like this bed sheet!" My big brother Naruto shouted at me from across the store.

After moving furniture for the past few days, my brother sent me and Naruto out to get stuff for all the bed rooms. Why Sasori sent me with Naruto is beyond reasoning.

"Naruto stop shouting in the mall." I say as I walk towards him. I would've ignored him but how can you ignore someone with bright blond hair and a neon orange jacket.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He suddenly pulled something orange from behind his back and shoved it into my face. "Can I get orange sheets please!"

I sweat dropped a little. "Naruto, you know Menma hates the color orange. And don't you have enough orange in your room?"

Naruto frowned and began to pout. "Menma can just suck it! I don't care if we're sharing a room! I want orange!"

The few people in the store began to stare at us while Naruto threw his little tantrum. I spotted a girl with long purple hair from across the store. She had these silver eyes that showed surprise in them. She put her hands over her mouth, like she was going to cry, and ran away.

_Dang, I didn't know people could freak out so much over a sixteen year old throwing a tantrum._

Turning my attention back to Naruto, I realized that he had somehow attached himself to me. He had his arms around my waist and was rubbing his left cheek against mine as he whined. "Please Sakura-chan, please!"

Not being able to handle this kind of embarrassment anymore, I agreed. THe rest of the shopping was uneventful. We grabbed sheets and other things for everyone else before heading back.

When we got back home, there was pure chaos.

Deidara, the oldest out of all six of us, was dangling upside down from the chandelier that was over the steps yelling about art being a bang. Deidara has long blonde hair, which I'm jealous of, and clear blue eyes. He has an obsession of blowing things and playing with clay.

Sasori, was in the kitchen tending to a fire that covered the whole stove. His blood red hair was covered in ashes just like his face. Sasori is my favorite brother, but don't tell the others that.

Menma, was in the den blaring music from the speakers he bought the other day. Menma has black spiky hair, red eyes, and whisker tattoos like Naruto. The two of them look like twins even though their a year apart.

Gaara, had manage to fill the den with sand and was building a sand castle. Menma danced by Gaara, tripped over Gaara's sand castle, and face planted. Gaara ruffled his unruly red hair, revealing the love tattoo on his forehead, before smashing Menma's face further into the sand.

I sweat dropped for the second time today. Why did my family have to be so chaotic? I blame mother for this, she's the most hyperactive one in the family. I don't see how dad puts up with her sometimes.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I gave all the bags to Naruto.

"Sakura!" All my brothers, except Naruto, shouted as they came storming to the front door. Next thing I know, I'm at the bottom of a dog pile.

"Gotcha," I heard Menma say before I felt something wet in my ear. "Wet willy!"

"Ew! Menma!" I cried as I knocked him upside the head.

He chuckled before standing up. He was at the top of the dog pile so it wasn't to hard for him to get up. The rest of us followed suit and made our was into the kitchen.

The five of us sat around the table while Sasori finished putting the fire out.

"How exactly did you start a fire on the stove big brother?" Naruto asked.

Sasori shrugged. "All I know is that there was sand involved."

Everyone looked at Gaara. He in return just stared at us.

"Looks like we'll have ramen tonight since I don't feel like cooking anything."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted.

"Menma, go over to Ichiraku's and get the ramen." Deidara said as he tossed him a few twenties.

Menma grumbled about having to go get it as he made his way out the door.

"You guys do know you start school tomorrow." Sasori said, wiping the ashes from his face and hair.

"We do?" Deidara said. "What school?"

"You know, for being the eldest you sure aren't responsible." I said.

He glared at me before turning back to Sasori.

"We're going to Naruto's school, Konoha High." Sasori said. "Gaara, Sakura, I arranged for you two to be in the same class as Naruto...Is that okay?"

Gaara and I nodded.

"Hey Sakura-chan~!" Naruto cooed as he wrapped an arm around my neck. "You know the Uchihas are at my school."

I grinned from ear to ear. _Uchihas means Itachi. Same school means I can see him whenever I want!_

"I can't wait for school!" I shouted.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. I woke up covered in noodles and laying on top of Deidara. I looked around me to see that Naruto and Menma were passed out on the couch, surrounded by soda cans. Gaara was putting black paint around his eyes and Sasori was laying on the table mumbling about something.

I shook my head as the memory came rushing back into my head. Menma came home with 30 bowls of ramen and tons of soda. We decided to have a soda drinking contest, which led to everyone being over dosed on sugar and passing out in their respective places. _At least its better than drinking alcohol._

"Sakura." A voice mumbled.

"Yes Sasori?"

"Wake everyone up."

I slowly stood up and comb my fingers through my hair.I sucked in a deep breath and yelled, "I have first shower!"

This is when pure chaos erupted.

Everyone suddenly woke up and began yelling at one another on who has first shower. Having lost on being able to take the first shower, Gaara and I began making breakfast. I had just finished making pancakes when Deidara and Sasori walked down. "One of you can go take your shower now." Sasori said.

Even though we have four showers, we can only shower two at a time because only two showers can be hot.

Gaara nodded for me to go. I smiled and ruffled his hair before making my way upstairs. On my way up, I manage to trip over something at the very top of the stairs. Groaning, I looked behind me to see Naruto sleeping on the ground.

"Naruto, wake up. You have to get ready for school."

"I'm waiting for Menma to get out of the shower."

"Kay."

I got up and made my way to my room. Most people would think that since my hair is pink, that my favorite color would be pink. Wrong. I like green and blue. I decided to paint my room a grass green and make my sheets a light blue.

I grabbed a pair of skinny black jeans and my favorite dark blue hoodie and made my way into the bathroom. After finishing my morning routine, I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to only see Menma sitting at the table eating pancakes by himself.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I sat down in front of him.

"Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara left for school already. Naruto is still getting ready."

"I'll go see if he wants us to wait."

When I reached Naruto, Menma, and Gaara's room I heard a phone vibrate. I looked on the orange bed across the room to see the phone moving. The shower in their bath room was on so I figured Naruto was still in there.

"Naruto, your phone is ringing!"

The shower cut off and a few seconds later Naruto appeared at the door way with a towel around his waist and one on his head.

"Who's calling?"

"Someone called Shopholic."

"Oh! That's Ino. Can you answer that for me?" He asked as he made his way back into the bathroom.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No she's not!"

I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Naruto! You idiot, you better be coming to school today! I can't text in Iruka-sensei's calls cause you're not there! Naruto? Naruto you better talk back!_"

_Dang she's like a pig._

"Um, sorry but Naruto in the shower so he had me answer his phone. He's coming to school today so don't worry."

"_Who the heck is this?" _she screeched.

Luckily I pulled the phone away from my ear fast enough so I wouldn't get hearing damage.

"My names Sakura." I say politely.

"_Sakura who?"_

Before I could answer her, Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, have you seen my underwear?"

"Did you check the top drawer of your dresser?"

He scratched the back of his head before making his way to the dresser. I handed him the phone as he walked pass me.

"That Ino chick sounds like a pig."

"You can say that again." he hung up the phone then started looking for his underwear.

"Why did you just hang up on her?"

"Cause all she's going to do is yell. You can go ahead and leave I'll be there soon."

"Alright me and Menma are gone then." I said as I closed the door to his room. "Menma! Naruto said we could leave!"

Menma and I hopped into his car and made our way to school. As we pulled into the parking lot, there were a ton of students hanging out in the front lawn. When we got out of the car, we got a lot of stares. People started to whisper as we passed them. I walked a little closer to Menma when I saw this group of teenagers glaring at us.

There were six of them. Three were guys and three were girls. One girl had brown hair up in a bun and was spinning a sharp object in her hand. The second girl had platinum blonde hair and eyes similar to Naruto's. The third girl, she remember, was the girl she saw at the mall yesterday. There was a boy that had the same kind of eyes as the purple haired girl and instead of having purple hair, he had long brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. One boy had spiky brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. The last boy had his hair up in a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple.

Menma took my hand in his a squeezed it. I looked up at him with a questioning look. He smirked then went back to looking ahead. He only took a few more steps before suddenly stopping. I ran into him unfortunately.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He chuckled before saying, "Uchiha."

I looked ahead of me to only see at set of dark haired twins. They stared in our direction with emotionless faces before both of their eyes widened slightly.

Before I could stop him, Menma took off screaming. "Uchiha!"

...Earlier this morning...

Sasuke P.O.V

School is stupid. I would not be saying this if my mom and dad hadn't moved us out of Leaf city, away from our friends, and to Konoha three years ago. Luckily, not long after we moved, my best friend Naruto moved so that he could come to school with me and my twin brother Sai. Unfortunately, we couldn't be friends in school. Reason? Well were a famous band called Team 7. That's the reason why we had to leave our old school. Our classmates figured out that Sai and I are part of the band and began stalking us. If you ask me, we had pretty good disguises, but apparently I was wrong. When we transferred to Konoha high Itachi, my older brother, said that we should keep a low profile at school so we don't have to transfer again. Sai and I decided to just keep to ourselves and ignore everyone else. (Like the Hitachiin twins). Itachi decided to just hang out with his friends who just so happen to go to this school. Luckily his group's reputation helped him. He and his friends call themselves Akatsuki. They're feared through out the school so no one messes with them.

To help with out cover up Sai and my identities, we dressed like nerds...that plan totally back fired. Kids at Konoha High love picking on the nerd.

Revenge is gonna be sweet against those bullies. I heard from Itachi that our best friends, the Uzumaki-Haruno kids, are moving here. One, that means I get to see my best friends, even though I'll never admit they're my best friends. Two, they are the best at getting back at people. Three, we can get our band back together.

Out of all nine of us kids, six of us are part of the band while the other three have a band of their own. Sai and I are the lead singers, Naruto and Gaara are the guitarist, Menma plays drums, and Sakura plays bass. We don't really have a set genre cause they're all fun to play. Naruto and Sakura sing with me sometimes.

Right now, Sai and I are sitting at the entrance of the school building playing on my phone. We look up from my phone to notice that Ino, the queen bee gossip queen of the school, is yelling at somebody on the phone. We stare at her as she walks by because the voice on the other end of the phone sounds so familiar. Ino gives us a disgusted look before quickly walking over to her friends. She said something to them that made the shyest of them all, Hinata, start crying. Neji, her cousin, had a ticked off look on his face and Tenten was trying to calm him down. I wonder what happened?

That's weird Naruto's not with them...oh right he's sick. Probably ate to much ramen again. Dobe.

Its another 30 minutes until school starts so we decided to play Tekken on our psp. It felt like only a few minutes passed by before we heard a ton of people talking.

"I wonder what's going on." Sai mumbles.

I shrug and notice what the other students are looking at.

Walking through the gates was Naruto, but he was different. Sure he was holding hands with his sister Sakura like he always does, but his hair was black instead of blonde, his eyes were red instead of blue, and he wasn't wearing anything orange. What wrong with him?

Then I notice something...That's not Naruto...it's Menma! Crap.

He bullies Sai and me all the time along with Itachi. His noogies are the worst.

Sai and I quickly jump off the wall and hurry to gather our stuff before Menma could reach us.

"Uchiha!"


End file.
